herofandomcom-20200223-history
Diddy Kong
|hobby = Eating and hoarding bananas Climbing and swinging Adventuring Racing Playing sports |goals = Become a video game hero / superhero. Protect the Banana Hoard and Donkey Kong Island from King K. Rool and other villians. Retrieve the Banana Hoard when it is stolen. Defeat King K. Rool and the Kremling Krew. Rescue Donkey Kong from Crocodile Isle. Defeat Tiki Tong and the Tiki Tak Tribe. Save Donkey Kong Island from Lord Fredrick and the Snowmads. |family = Cranky Kong (great-grandfather) Donkey Kong Jr. (grandfather) Donkey Kong (uncle) Dixie Kong (girlfriend) Funky Kong (possible father or uncle) Candy Kong Wrinkly Kong (great-grandmother, deceased) |friends = |enemies = King K. Rool (archenemy) Kremling Krew Tiki Tong Tiki Tak Tribe Lord Fredrik Snowmads Bowser Bowser Jr. Tabuu Wizpig Krunch |type of hero = Anthropomorphic Monkey Video Game Hero Superhero |size = 250 }} Diddy Kong is the secondary main protagonist of the Donkey Kong franchise, and a recurring character in the Mario franchise. He is the fastest and most agile member of the Kong Family. he is Donkey Kong's nephew, sidekick, and companion. He and Donkey Kong live in Jungle Japes. At this rate, Diddy adventures with Donkey Kong to defeat King K. Rool. Diddy is a creation of the British company, Rare, Ltd.; however, he has a Nintendo logo on his trademarked red hat, probably because Nintendo owned Rare and the rights to the Donkey Kong ''franchise at the time. He also appears in ''Diddy Kong Racing as the main protagonist. He was voiced previously by Chris Sutherland and currently by Katsumi Suzuki. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Speed': Diddy Kong can run and move extremely fast. *'Superhuman Agility': Diddy Kong is extremely agile. *'Superhuman Jump': Diddy Kong can jump extremely high and far. *'Superhuman Strength': Although he is not as strong as his uncle, Donkey Kong, or his archenemy, King K. Rool, Diddy Kong is extremely strong. Physical Appearance Diddy Kong shares several traits to a monkey. He has versatile feet, and a prehensile tail (the only Kong to possess one), which he uses most of the time to hold certain small items or also hang on objects. Diddy Kong's face is somehow similar to Donkey Kong; however, Diddy Kong has big eyes and a less frowned space between the eyebrows, covered in fur, as opposed to Donkey Kong's. His ears are a bit big, the same size of his eyes. Diddy Kong's eyes are usually depicted as black, although Diddy Kong Racing and Donkey Kong 64 reveals blue eyes. On the other hand, Super Smash Bros. Brawl gives him brown eyes. The color of his eyelids varies depending on his appearances; sometimes they are either brown (like in Donkey Kong 64 and Diddy Kong Racing DS) or tan (like in Donkey Kong Country, Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and the Super Smash Bros. series) and mostly he has no eyelids at all (though he still blinks but his eyes remain open). Diddy Kong's clothing consists of a red cap showing the logo of Nintendo on its front, and a red tank top, with yellow Stars on it (the details on his clothes were first introduced in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest). Personality Diddy Kong is a young friendly and adventurous monkey, willing to help out his friends during times of need, evidenced by the Donkey Kong Country series. Diddy Kong is somewhat of a peace seeker, which is an offset to Donkey Kong's more aggressive behavior against his enemies, since he asks a Kremling to "show himself if he was friendly" in Donkey Kong Country. Diddy Kong's defining personality trait is his energy and gaiety, to the point of childishness (in a similar vein to Toad, though he is less humble than the mushroom himself). Diddy Kong always shows excitement in various competitive sports (the Mario Golf, Mario Tennis, and Mario Baseball series) and kart races, as evidenced by his idle and victory animations, which see him cartwheeling, backflipping, sideflipping, jumping up and down, or clapping his hands while yelling and screeching in happiness and enjoyment. Diddy's boisterous, slap-happy personality comes into play in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, where he is constantly smiling or showing toothy grins. Diddy Kong's victory animations show him flying around in the air with his rocketbarrels and hopping in place while holding his head with both of his hands, doing a karate dance and ending in a handstand pose, and shooting peanuts from his Peanut Popguns, further showing how excitable he is. However, despite his energetic, excitable nature, Diddy Kong becomes sad when he loses to a boss in the Donkey Kong Country games or his opponents in various Mario spin-offs and Super Smash Bros. games, thus showing that he does not like to face defeat. Audio Sample Trivia *In Super Mario Odyssey, there is a Diddy Kong costume for Mario to wear. Navigation Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Sidekicks Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Mario Heroes Category:Donkey Kong Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Loyal Category:M & S Olympics Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Kids Category:Mischievous Category:Comic Relief Category:Famous Category:Rescuers Category:Fighter Category:Leaders Category:Protectors Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Skylanders Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Bond Creator Category:Archenemy Category:In Love Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Related to Villain Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Outright Category:Monarchs Category:Brutes Category:Superheroes